love , lust and blood
by AlwaysFillionKatic
Summary: Damon thought that Elena had forgotten everything he had said that night , but what if he hadnt ? what if she felt the same way but couldnt admit it ? could they finally be together or would a  rose and Stefan stand in their way ? post 2x08


Elenas eyes trailed from the sink to her mirror , then to her left arm , taking it with her other she gave it a last look before walking out to her bedroom. Elena didn't notice Damon sitting there untill he spoke. "Cute P'Js " he said , looking up to him Elena traced her hands over her chest looking up to Damon giving her a senceir smile. "I'm tired Damon." she said firmly looking back at him. Damon did'nt say anything , instead he stood up and walking slowley towards her , holding her necklace. "i braught you this." Damon said smiling. When Elenas eyes met the necklace a rush of relif came over her. "i thought that was gone." she said , Damon shook his head keeping the same smile glued to his face. "thankyou." Elena said putting her hand out to take it from him , but when she did he pulled away. Taking a deep breath Elena spoke once more. "please give it back" she asked putting her hands back to her side. Damon took steps towards Elena , "i just have to say something." he spoke , "why do you have to say it with my necklace?" Elena asked quickly getting nerved . "w.." Damon began , yet not so sure how to start . "because , what i'm about to say is ... probably the most selfish thing i've said in my life." he admitted. Elena looked down , "do'nt go there Damon." she pleded with him. and with o ne breath she responded . "Damon don't go there." she said taking a step back from him. "no , i just have to say it once , you just need to hear it." Damon cut her offf walking closer to her , loooking down to her face. Elenas eyes didn't leave Damons , her expression told Damon she knew what he was about to say , with a nod Damon continued. "i love you , Elena." he admitted. Elenas eyes couldnt seem to pull away , her heart beating faster than it ever could. "and its because i love you ..." Damon trailed , looking to Elenas bueatiful brown eyes. "that i can't be selfish , and let you keep doing this." Elena's heart was beating as fast anymore , but was breaking. She had never seen Damon like this , so vaunrable , his voice breaking , about to crack but he carried on. " i don't deserve you..." he said wacthing Elena who was on the verge of crying. "but my brother does." he finished his sentence , Elena went to speak , but her mouth wouldn't open and words wouldn't come out. Damons lips , came foward , as on que Elena's first instict was to kiss back untill he went for her forhead , she tilted her head , just a little for him to reach. Closing her eyes , just for a second , feeling his warm soft lips on her forhead made her melt. Pulling back , Damon took his hand stroking Elenas hair , "God , i wish you didn't have to forget this." he said , voice breaking a little more with each word. "but you do." Damon locked eye contact with her , Elenas heart broke as one tear left his eye. one. Elena closed her eyes and gasped as a gust of wind surrounded her , when she opened her eyes her locket was around her neck. Elena looked around for him , but he wasn't there , not anymore. frowing sitting on her bed she took her phone and looked through her contacts , going pass Bonnies and meeting Carolines. Immediatly texting her. _can you please come over ? i need you -Elena _Elena put down her phone and laid on her bed . As if on que Caroline was there. "Elena , whats wrong ?" Caroline asked as she stood at her door , Elena at first got a fright , but soon got up in tears and ran into Carolines arms in tears.

Damon stood outside Elenas house in the shadows for about 45 minutes , her light was still on , tears had stained his face . He truley did wish she didn't have to forget his confession , but he compelled her , not for his sake , or Elena's but his brothers. Stefan was good to her , and even he knew that even if Elena wanted to be with him , he knew he couldnt be there for her as much as Stefan could. Damon speed home , litterally , making his way to his room when he was meeted by Rose. "what are you doing here Rose?" he asked annoyed turning his back as he took off his shirt. " i thought we could have a little ... night cap." Rose replied lying on his bed. Damon rolled his eyes "i'm nood in the mood Rose." he said turning back , opening his door , for her to leave , but in a split second she was in front of him. "Damon , Damon , Damon." Rose said as she stroked his face, "you should know i always get my way." Damon scoffed "well not tonight , goodbyw rose." he said , Rose grabbed her stuff and walked out "you'll regret this." she said as she left. "dont count on it." he muttered lying on his bed thinking about the night that he had , had.

Caroline sat on Elenas bed with Elena lying on her legs , Carolines grip was firm as she held a crying Elena. Looking up to her Elena smiled and sat up crossing her legs. Elena wrapped the blanket around her , "you ready to talk?" Caroline asked with a warm smile. Elena nodded , Caroline had become Elenas best friend since her transistion into a vampire . They got along better after that , sure she had Bonnie but they werent the closest of friends at the moment. "Its Damon" Elena said , Carolines eyes narrowed towards her , "what the hell did he do to you?" she asked . Elena shook her head and put her hand on Carolines leg. "nothing." she spoke . "then why are you so upset?" Caroline asked calming down. "because..." Elena stuttered. "he told me , he loved me." she admitted. Caroline was taken back "he did?"? she asked shocked. Elena nodded without another word. "wow! , and thats all he said?" she asked. Elena frowned a little. "not exactly. .. he tried to compell me , without my necklace." she said firmly. At this point Caroline was highly confused "then how do you..." she asked hoping that Elena would finish her sentece. "i have vervain in my system , jer made me drink it with my tea." she said and with that Caroline nodded "so you .. remember ... everything," Caroline spoke , again Elena nodedd "so , what are you gonna do?" she asked . "not tell Stefan for one." she said. Caroline smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. That night , Caroline stayed with Elena , they talked wacthed movies and did manicures on eachother untill they both fell asleep.

The next morning , after breakfast and Caroline had gone home Elena went back to the boarding house to talk to Damon , knocking on the door she waited for answer. Damon , seconds later opened the door. "Elena." he said looking towards her , Elena smiled and took a deep breath "can we talk?" she asked. Damon nodded about to let her in before ...

Rose had been wacthing from a distance , jelously ovrecame her , speeding through the back way of the house she took off her top and pants and walked behind Damon. "Damon , are you comm..." she said loking up , "oh Elena , hi." she said, both damons and Elenas head turned to face Rose , Elena could feel the tears about to form "uh , nevermind , im just gonna go." she said turning around , "Elena , wait!." Damon tried to call out but she ignored him. Elena got to the car and tears fleed from her eyes.

Damon closed the door , he wasnt happy. he turned to face Rose who had a smirk on her face. "what the hell was that?" Damon asked speeding up to her slamming her into the wall. "i told you , you would regret it." Damons eyes turned red , veins turned from his eyes. Seconds later he stabbed her with vervain , falling to the fround , Rose looked up to Damon , no expression in his eyes. "dont ever do that again! i dont love you. ! i love her!." Damon said. Locking her in the bassment , knowing that Elena wouldnt want to see him , he sat in the living room desperate to romove all feelings he had at that moment.


End file.
